Season 19
'''Season 19 '''is the nineteenth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Episodes #It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Winter - It's the start of winter time on Stuffedgomery. #Snowman - The stuffed animals build a snowman in the backyard of the Stuffed Animal Show. #An Icy Welcome - The stuffed animals must invite guests over to visit the famous Stuffed Animal Show despite the fact it is extremely cold out. #Get the Essentials - The stuffed animals must get the essential clothes they need to survive cold weather. #The Biggest Snowstorm in Stuffedgomery - A blizzard arrives on Stuffedgomery, can the stuffed animals survive this cold, icy and dangerous type of weather? #Off to the North Pole - The stuffed animals must find another place to survive the blistering blizzard going on in Stuffedgomery. #Frosty Adventure - With all of the essentials that they need, the stuffed animals have to figure out some way to stay warm in the frosty North Pole. #Welcome to Santa's Workshop - In the North Pole, the stuffed animals have seemed to find out that they aren't the only ones staying in this icy continent. #Return to Stuffedgomery - The stuffed animals enjoyed the time they spent in the North Pole but decide to return to Stuffedgomery to see if the blizzard has stopped. #How the Canary Stole Christmas - With the blizzard seeming to have gone, the stuffed animals have thought that everything is right in Stuffedgomery until one grouchy canary looks to give them a fright! #Petey the Grinch - Petey and his crew return from Stuffedgomerian Prison: this time, Petey looks to not lose on Christmas once again and has a plan to stop that. #Bah Humbug, Birdie - Petey looks to end the stuffed animals. With two days left till Christmas Eve, can Petey use his conniving and evil tendencies to stop everyone from having a good time or will the stuffed animals fight back against the unfriendly canary? #The Stuffed Animal Show v Petey and Co. - The stuffed animals fight their recurring antagonist one day before Christmas Eve, can they be the ones to save Christmas and end Petey from being a Scrooge? #Holly Jolly Christmas - Merry Christmas to all the town of Stuffedgomery with Petey and his crew perhaps finally gone. #Ringing in the New Year - It's New Year's Eve on Stuffedgomery and the stuffed animals are celebrating with ease. #Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths - Bedtime Bear must return to his old high school in Sydney, Australia. #Murphy's Law - Milo wonders what his life would be like if he had murphy's law. #Hey Cousin - Bedtime Bear's first cousin, Monokuma returns all the way from Australia stopping by the Stuffed Animal Show. #Stuffedgomery Championship - The stuffed animals become professional wrestlers. #Beak Club - Gobbles joins a secret society where all of the birds come together. #Martin Luther King Day - It's Martin Luther King Day on Stuffedgomery. #Finders Keepers - The stuffed animals go on a treasure hunt. #A Day at the Zoo - The stuffed animals take a trip to the Stuffedgomery Zoo. #Elefante and Spotworth - Two new zoo stuffed animas arrive on the Stuffed Animal Show. #Counting Bears - Three stuffed bears visit Stuffedgomery. #Minko - Milo's younger brother, Minko, arrives on the Stuffed Animal Show. Characters Introduced *Solomon Seaworth *Claude Tompkins *Finn Reefish *Gilian Bluefin *Bubbles Yellowtail *Goochy Jellington *Inky Octopi *Lips Oceaner *Pinchers Clawson *Poseidon Seatropolis *Propeller Jettison *Punky Turtle *Sledge Armorings *Trident Sedaris *Wiggly Squid *Wish Stardom *Seaweed Otterton *Sunray Stingers *Echo Adolph *Captain Seascrub *Quackers Linduck *Humphrey Chafulumisa *Tiny Vasquez *Beak Kiwi *Nectar Hummings *Gracie Swann *Baldy Americann *Wise Hooter *Charity Arquette *B Letterset *E Letterset *S Letterset *September Nonuple *Homeland Cockadoodle *Peace Beerson *Peanut Royaler *Sly Foxe *Whisper Reinsert *Sakura Hoshita *Tank Dillo *Ants Eater *Bones Pup *Weenier Dachshund *Haunt Spookiton *Count Drack *Minko Watson *Elefante Hootinbottom *Spotworth Girafington *Latte Chimpance *Moose Clement *Flappersfield Penguin *Ted Bronson *Bradshaw Richter *Gwendolyn Bungalow Trivia *Second to Season 1, Season 19 is the season with the most characters introduced with a total of 54 new ones. Category:Seasons